


spark

by vvishop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	

표는 봉투 안에 담겨있었다. 우시지마에게로 봉투가 세 번은 돌아갔다. 그럴 리가 없는데 시라부의 머리카락 끝까지 빨갛게 타오르는 것 같았다.  
"좋아한다니까요. 선배."  
"그래."  
기대할 것만 같아서 시라부는 고개를 저었다.  
"제가 좋아한다는 뜻은. 선배."  
동요도 없는 손끝이 봉투를 매만졌다. 떨리는 제 손과 고요한 저 손이 50cm도 안되는 거리에 있는데 그 거리가 태양계 저 편은 되는 것 같아 시라부는 목소리를 높였다.  
"손을 잡고 싶다는 뜻이에요."  
듣느니 죽고 싶은 답이 나왔다.  
"그래."  
"껴안고 싶은 거예요. 저는."  
"알았어."  
뭘 알아! 앞에 서 있는 사람에게 말이 닿지 않는 것 같아 귀에 부어주고 싶었다.  
"키스하고 싶은 거라구요."  
우시지마의 왼쪽 눈썹은 아주 약간만 움직였을 뿐인데 시라부는 지진을 느꼈다. 시야가 원근감을 잃은 건 아까부터였다. 어지러워 벽에 잠시 기댔다. 2년 넘게 살던 동네인데 모든 것이 낯설었다.  
"저는 선배와 같이-!"  
"말해."  
하라니까 시라부는 입을 다물었다. 목 안쪽이 절절 끓었다. 뱃속이 녹아버리는 것처럼 출렁거렸다. 시라부가 졸업하기도 전에 실업팀 주전이 된 우시지마는 다테공고는 댈 수도 없이 높고 단단한 벽이었다. 어설픈 스파이크 따위는 튕겨내고야 마는.  
"도망칠 생각으로 하는 고백이라니 실망이다. 시라부 켄지로."  
우시지마의 손이 주머니 속으로 들어갔다. 고교 때보다 짧게 자른 머리가 사르륵 넘어갔다. 시라부는 급하게 우시지마의 팔을 잡았다. 근육이 선 팔뚝이 손에 감겼다. 우시지마는 놀랍게도 잡혀주었다. 시라부는 저도 모르게 우시지마가 뿌리칠 거라고 생각하고 준비했다는 것을 깨달았다.  
"좋아해요. 연애해주세요."  
주머니 안으로 들어갔던 손이 도로 나왔다.  
"선배라고 안 부르면."  
와... 와카토시... 상! 우시지마가 환하게 웃었다. 바보 같다고 말했다. 시멘트 바닥 같은 손인데도 잡는 소리가 사르르 났다.


End file.
